


Cow and Chicken's Home on the Range

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cow and Chicken (TV), Home on the Range (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cow and Chicken are told at last that they are adopted and feel like their whole lives are a lie and they decide to run away from the only home they had ever known to find out where they really came from and find their parents, but on the way, will they find themselves especially when they hear about a cattle rustler named Alameda Slim?





	Cow and Chicken's Home on the Range

"Cow! Chicken! Could I talk to you, please?!" Candi called out to her bovine daughter and poultry son.

Cow and Chicken soon came downstairs to see their human mother.

"Mom, if this is about any trouble at school, I did not do it and I got proof." Chicken defended.

"And I was just about to have a tea party with Piles the Beaver, Crabs the Warthog, and Manure the Bear." Cow added innocently and childishly as always.

"Oh, it's okay, dears, it's nothing you did," Candi reassured them. "Your father and I just have to tell you something very important."

Cow and Chicken soon sat down in front of their parents.

"Cow... Chicken... We've been keeping from this your whole lives, but..." Alan sighed as this was going to be hard, but it had to be done. "You're both adopted."

"WHAT?!" Cow and Chicken asked.

"It's true," Candi sighed. "I found you both back on the farm where my mother's old friend Pearl Gesner lives."

"So... You ain't our real mom and dad?" Cow asked as she looked like she was going to cry.

"Well, no... Not really..." Alan said before his wife soon started crying and he did her best to comfort her. "Oh, dear, don't cry, we have to be strong for the kids' sake."

"If we're adopted, then what happened to our real Mom and Dad?" Chicken asked.

"I'm afraid they were both killed for food..." Candi replied softly. "I felt so bad for you two. Cow, you were a poor, hungry, nearly starving to death calf, and Chicken, you were just a lone egg born in the coop."

Cow and Chicken soon looked to each other. They both felt stabbed in their hearts and punched in the stomach, or in Cow's case, punched in all four of her stomachs. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Chicken used to make jokes about Cow being adopted all the time, but now it was really true. He felt like a real jerk chicken, no pun intended.

"Uh, then, what about our family members?" Chicken asked.

"That's another story for another time," Alan replied. "Sometime after you two started school though, your Uncle Longhorn Steer came by and wanted to take your custody. Turns out, Cow, he indeed is your biological uncle."

"And Chicken, Boneless Chicken really is your cousin." Candi added.

"We... We don't know what to say..." Cow pouted.

"We know it's a lot to take in, but you had a right to know," Alan told his adoptive children. "Do you have any questions before we get dinner started?"

"Uh, no, I think me and Cow need to talk 'bout this in our room." Chicken replied.

"Okay, we'll see you two at dinner then." Candi replied.

Later...

"Oh, Chicken, I feel like my whole life is a lie!" Cow bawled like a baby which was really no surprise. "WHO AM I?!"

"Yer still a 600 pound cow, Cow," Chicken scoffed. "Come to think of it, Flem and Earl have been askin' 'bout how Mom had us and Dad didn't care how."

"What should we do, Chicken?" Cow sniffled.

"I dunno about youse, but I am goin' to that farm to find our real parents!" Chicken decided.

Cow gasped at that. "But Chicken, we don't know they are!"

"That's the point, Stupid," Chicken scoffed. "If Mom and Dad won't tell us, I say we find out for ourselves! We are goin' to our own Home on the Range!"

"Where the deer and the antelope play?" Cow smiled innocently.

"Ugh... No wonder you was abandoned at birth!" Chicken scoffe before sighing. "Aw, what am I sayin'? So was I!"

Later on, Cow and Chicken were packing up to leave. They snuck down the stairs as Candi hummed to herself while making dinner for her family while Alan was watching a football game in the living room. The two shushed each other and decided to get going. They didn't know how long or how dangerous their adventure would be, but it would be worth it in the end. The question was, would they be able to come back alive?


End file.
